The New Adventures of Fatty's Engines
The New Adventures of Fatty's Engines, is a continuation of the widly popular Thomas & Friends. The series is aimed at teenagers and adults with it's humor. It is produced by HiT Entertainment, Stoopid Monkey, and PFFR for the newly made Adult Swim network. Story In the year 2018, two guys named Dennis and Isaiah are working for the New York Times. However the world-famous newspaper goes bankrupt, and the two friends are out of a job. Dennis suggests that they go to the Island of Sodor for a new life. When they come there the world-famous Island is deserted except for the Fat Controller's house. When they go into his house, they find out the story. The North Western Railway went bankrupt seven years ago, and The Controllers of Sodor had to sell the engines. Without the railways, the people of Sodor left the Island. Now Dennis, and Isaiah must put the railways back on track. Can they do it? Production The live-action scenes are filmed at the same studio in New York where Shining Time Station used to be filmed until filming of the live-action STS scenes moved to Toronto. Stock footage from the model episodes are used, with new dialog dubbed in. Original episodes are made using Bachmann and Hornby model trains and some customs, along with other toys. For more info see The New Adventures of Fatty's Engines/Production process Returning Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald & Douglas *Oliver *Emily *Molly *Rosie *Mavis *Boco (and his drag identity Daisy) *Bear *Murdoch *Arthur *Spencer *Hiro *Bill & Ben *The Works Diesel *Victor *Kevin *Devious Diesel *Arry' & Bert *Dennis (Diesel) *Salty *Hank *Flora *Whiff *Billy *Charlie *Bertie *Bulgy *Sidney *Paxton *Norman *Belle *Flynn *Lady *Diesel 10 *Splatter & Dodge *Cranky *George *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Ivo Hugh *Duke *Fred *Butrum *MightyMac *Fearless Freddie *Proteus *Mike *Bert (Steam engine) *Rex *Frank *Jock *Blister I & Blister II *Sigrid of Arlesdale *Culdee *Godred *Lord Harry/Patrick *Wilfred *Ernest *Shane Dohoey *Alfred *Eric *Annie & Clarabel *Henrieta *Harold *Jeremy *Elizabeth *Bash & Dash *Ferdidnand *Captian *Bulstrode *Hector *Troublesome Trucks *Mark V *Jack *Alfie *Oliver (Excavator) *Max & Monty Voice and live-action cast *Michael J. Fox as Thomas *Joe Mills as Oliver *Hugh Laurie as Henry *Keith Wickham as Percy *Rob Rackstraw as James *Ringo Starr as Gordon *Rowan Atkinson as Edward *Jim Broadbent as Toby *Kath Soucie as Emily *Carolyn Lawrence as Molly *Matthew Broderick as Murdoch *Grey Delisle as Rosie *Steven Kynman as Duck *Eric Idle as Arthur *Robbie Coltrane as Harvey *Clancy Brown as Salty *Stephen Mangan as Neville *Michael Keaton as Spencer *Pierce Brosnan as Stanley *Alec Baldwin as Stepney *David Tennant as Donald and Douglas *David Spade as Bill *Tom Kenny as Ben *James May as BoCo *Helena Bonham Carter as Daisy *Emma Watson as Mavis *Tim Curry as Diesel *Joe Pesci as 'Arry *Daniel Stern as Bert *Thomas F. Wilson as Splatter *Seth MacFarlane as Dodge *John Cleese as Sir Topham Hatt *Robbie Knievel as himself (guest star) *Ken Schrader as himself (guest star) Episodes #The Return - Dennis and Isaiah go all over the world and get all the engines back together. #Gordon the Helicopter - Gordon decides to jump over James, Edward, Rosie, Rodney, and Percy like Evel Knievel, but ends up acting like a helicopter in mid-air, only to crash-land in the same ditch he crashed into years ago. #Edward the Emo - Edward becomes a emo after James is sent to Wales to get high on bad drugs with Fireman Sam. #Broken Arms - Robbie Knievel sues Gordon for ripping off his father while Gordon is in the hospital with broken arms (or buffers). #Ken Schrader the Crash Engine - Ken Schrader decides to retire to the Isle as the newest engine! Therefore, hilarity ensues. #Cheezels - The Fat Controller and The Butler get hit by the Batman and Robin symbols and become Fatman and Bultobin. After that, Diesel becomes "Die Cheezel Train", but Fatman eats his face. #James and Edward go to McDonald's - After burning a hopper of Jamaican green coal, James and Edward attempt to find a McDonald's on the isle. After 85 minutes of them crashing into each other and running over crew members, Dennis tells them that trains don't actually eat. They proceed to laugh so hard their faces fall off. Contains special guest appearances by Robbie Knievel, who jumps over 50 old delivery trucks at one point in the film, and NASCAR driver Rob Morgan who trades old NASCAR parts as a recurring subplot. #Psycho Engines - The engines are given strange imported coal from North Korea, and it causes them to act very strange! #The AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME Event - Monster Jam is coming to Sodor, and Gordon is picked to do the work of transporting the trucks! AWESOME! #Oh Bugger, New Engines - Dennis discovers characters that never saw the light of day. #Diesel's New Face - During a "technical difficulty", Diesel's face falls off, so he teams up with Lawrence Llwelyn Bowen to find a new face. In the end he gets a new face from that guy working offscreen. #Gordon's Solo Career - Gordon launches his solo career by singing up with Sodor Recording Company, International. He then has 58 hit singles during 2026. #Boco and the Contest of Being a Girl - Boco (under his drag identity Daisy) enters a contest to look like a long diesel with female's makeup. #Gordon and RED Team - Gordon screws up yet again! #The Really Useful Crew and the American football team - The North Western Railway buys the Buffalo Bills of the National Football League (NFL) and Dennis announces he plans to take them to the Super Bowl. Selected members of the Steam Team plus the Butler subsequently painted in Royal Blue, Red, White, and Navy Blue to match team uniforms. #Kikansha Thomas no Yuutsu - Haruhi Suzumiya comes to Sodor because she was bored, and hopes the engines can provide her with some entertainment! Then she overthrows the Fat Controller and attempts to run the railway, with the SOS Brigade assisting her, it doesn't last due to Dennis and Isaiah's clueless-ness. #Rusty 1/2 - Rusty tries to become a gender-bending ninja, but then remembers he has no hands or feet. #Rosie Gets F!*$ed - Rosie and Emily have some hot girl-on girl action. Later, Dennis and Isaiah masturbate to it. #Buffalo's Glee - The Buffalo Bills win the Super Bowl against the Oakland Players (last-minute replacement for the team formerly known as the Oakland Raiders). Thomas is hailed as the best American football coach on Earth. #Gordon Goes Brazilian - Gordon somehow gains a black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu despite the fact he has no hands or feet. #Arthur the Pro-Israeli - Arthur, now named ארתור (Artur), returns from Israel to kill all the Palestinian immigrants. #Sing-Along Son Part 1 - Fatty buys a Surf Green-colored six-string Fender Venus off eBay, and now Fatty's grandson wants to jam... (First appearance of The Fat Controller's Rifle and the Fat Controller's Guitar) #Sing-Along Son Part 2 - Also known as "Grandson Gets Pwned." Fatty shoots and kills his Grandson, and Dennis buries him in a haunted burial ground. #Get the Sponge - Fatty and the Butler need a sponge. (Guest star: SpongeBob SquarePants) #Fergus, B*tch! - Fergus returns to the North Western Railway after serving in Middle Earth for many years. (Guest stars: The Foolish Magistrate from Sagwa, Yoko from Timothy Goes to School, Ruby from Max & Ruby, and Luan Loud from The Loud House) Category:Spin Offs